Igor's Daughter: Offspring of my Dark Heart
by Steffie1
Summary: Just because you can create life, it doesn't mean you should...
1. The Summoning

Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic.

This story is set after Leaving the Nest and before The Necromancer and the Nymph

Rating: Teen

All characters, except for Vivian, Igorth's mother and Count Lamian (c) Cosgrove Hall Vivian, Count Lamian, Igorth's mother, story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter: The Offspring of my Dark Heart part 1

*800 years ago*

Austria, home of the ferocious vampire duck Count Lamian. As the fowl beast is in a restful slumber, his young servant decided to test his necromancy skills.

Igorth mumbled under his breath as he paged through the spell book as he sat on his bed. He grinned from ear to ear the moment he found what he had searched for. His grin widened as he read what he needed for ingredients. The young vulture darted out of his bedroom; and searched the dungeon for what he needed. After several minutes of searching through the bundle of clothes left on the floor, he had finally found an outfit that looked exactly like his, yet it would only be able to fit a small child. He had also found a cape that was a lighter brown than the outfit.

*Much later, the spell chamber*

Igorth chanted the spell as he took out the knife and made a huge gash on his palm. He then allowed the blood to drip onto the middle of the red circle he had made. The orange flames of the candles around the circle bursted into a shocking shade of pink; before they faded into a depressing shade of black. Igorth's chanting became louder as he sprinkled the rest of the ingredients onto the droplets of blood. The fresh dirt, herbs and spices became crust-like as they made contact with the red liquid. Moments later, the ingredients became a small lump of red clay as the blood absorbed the dry ingredients.

"Rise, Child of my Dark Heart." Igorth whispered as he finished the chant. He fell to his knees as he struggled to regain his breath. He couldn't believe how much energy this spell had drained from him. The poor vulture's heart sanked to his feet when he noticed nothing happened. He didn't become powerful enough, despite sharing a bond with a powerful vampire?

To Igorth's happiness, the red clay started to wiggle and squirm. As it wiggled and squirmed, it slowly grew as tall as an eight-year old child. The clay slowly moulded into the shape it's supposed to have. Igorth smiled joyously as he watched this little miracle. He quickly grabbed hold of the clothes; and cradled them in his arms as he eagerly waited for his spell to finally transform into the form it meant to have. He then laid the clothes next to the clay; which then absorbed the clothes.

After three hours of craftmanship, the clay had finally taken the shape it had chosen. It then glowed black as it became a flesh and blood being. The young vulture's heart thumped loudly in his chest as the glowing finally stopped. Igorth's pleased expression was replaced with one of shock and bit of disappointment.

Standing in the middle of the circle was an eight-year old White-Headed Vulture that was clad in the outfit its Master had given to it as a gift. The child's waist-length hair was ebony in colour; as it symbolized the magic that was used for its creation. But, the hair wasn't completely black. Oh no, it also had red streaks in it; to symbolize the redness of the blood used for its creation. The child had a creepy and dark aura around it; and the sweet smile on its beak, which would make anyone else feel quite uneasy. But, that wasn't what upsetted Igorth at all.

Igorth's creation was supposed to be almost the split image of himself; yet the child wasn't. The child was a little girl that looked like she could've been his daughter. The other problem would had to be the eyes. Although they were as big as any child her age; they were terrifying to stare at. Those eyes were cold, dull...soulless. Igorth had created life without the most important ingredient: a soul!  
"Thank you, Master Igorth for the outfit." the girl spoke in her little girl's voice. But, the voice didn't sound like any normal child's voice. Although it was cute and innocent, the tone was hollow and had a tiny hint of darkness in it. Igorth couldn't be happier. So, the experiment wasn't a total failure after all?

"Now then, what to call you?" Igorth pondered out loud as he stroked his lower beak. He snapped his fingers as his eyes lit up.  
"How does Vivian the Soulless sound to you?"  
"Any name Master Igorth likes is what I would like." the little girl shrugged.  
"Then Vivian it is, then."

As Igorth sniggered in glee about the success of his creation, I fear I must bid ye farewell for now...

Until we see each other again.

To be continued... 


	2. Unwelcomed Visit from Mother Dearest

Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic.

This story is set after Leaving the Nest and before The Necromancer and the Nymph

Rating: Teen

All characters, except for Vivian, Igorth's mother and Count Lamian (c) Cosgrove Hall Vivian, Count Lamian, Igorth's mother, story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter: The Offspring of my Dark Heart part 2

Castle Lamian, home of the blood-thirsty vampire Count Lamian. As the werewolves and bats decided it's time for bed, Igorth would soon receive a visit from an unexpected guest...

*Meanwhile inside the main kitchen close to the main entrance*

Igorth grumbled to himself as he quickly prepared himself a potion while Vivian stood patiently as she waited for any instructions he might give her. It had been eight months since he had created Vivian; and he couldn't believe how it helped him tolerate the other-wise lonely daytime as he allowed the Master to sleep.

The little girl had proven herself to quite a prodigy when it came to voodoo and which torture technique would be best to use on which person. Yet, she was very clumsy with spells and housework; and too weak and frail to do any physical tasks for him. Igorth also discovered that since Vivian hadn't a soul and was created with dark magic, she would be vulnerable to several things. Things like spells that neutralize dark magic, holy water and silver. Since the girl didn't have a soul, she didn't have a reflection. So, he decided it's best she would never stray too far from the castle. He also kept her existence a secret from Count Lamian, and always made her hide away when the vampire's finally up.

As Igorth stirred the potion well with the spoon, there was a knock on the door. "Vivian, would you please open the door for Daddy?" the necromancer asked as he wondered whether it's a beautiful maiden, or another village idiot.  
"Will do, Master Igorth." the girl complied as she skipped towards the door; and open it. Igorth grinned from ear to ear as he pondered who would've been foolish enough to visit the infamous mallard of Austria. But, his joy didn't last for long. He dropped the bottle of his finished potion the moment he recognized the voice that spoke to the young girl. He didn't even react when the glass shattered into tiny pieces as it crashed onto the hard floor.

Igorth felt his throat tighten as he pondered what she was doing here; and why she was here. After he had exhaled deeply, he braced himself as he walked towards the door.  
"Master Igorth, an old peasant lady with stinky perfume is here to see you." Vivian exclaimed loudly. The vulture and the woman became quite embarrassed. "I am so sorry about Vivian, Mother." Igorth apologized with a sheepish expression while he clamped Vivian's beak shut with his hand.  
"Oh, that's alright. Besides, this perfume's actually the reason why your late father and I got together in the first place." "Oh, that's true. Father had told me before how you two had met. Oh, how rude of me. Mother, please do come in."  
"Don't mind if I do."

Igorth's mother entered the castle, while Igorth carried his mother's bags. Vivian held onto Igorth's arm and eyed Igorth's mother as she tried her best to keep up with the grown-ups.  
"If I may be bold to ask, why is Mother here all by herself? It could've been dangerous for you to travel by yourself..."  
"Oh poppycock! You, of all people, should know that your ol' mother isn't scared of a little travelling. Besides, can't I see my little baby? I never received any mail from you yet."  
"Oh, well...it had been so busy here for the past several months. I was plannning on writing to you later today, in fact..."

Igorth placed his mother's bags in the spare bedroom as he quietly pondered how long she would be staying. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother dearly. But, what about a certain vampire that loves to feast on any maiden?  
"Oh, what lovely dolls you have there, Vivian." the elderly vulture as she peaked into Vivian's bedroom. There were several voodoo dolls on the small bed; each made from leftover scraps of cloth. The green voodoo doll with a yellow patch for a beak and charred straw; was the most worn out of them all. Vivian really didn't like Count Lamian; but Igorth couldn't understand why. Was it just because the mallard doesn't treat him with any respect?

"Thank you, Ma'am. I have made them all myself." Vivian smiled proudly at the elderly woman as she clucthed onto one of the voodoo dolls.  
"How about you and I go outside and make daisy chains? It's such a lovely day, and it would've been a shame to waste this beautiful day indoors, hm?" "Sure, that would be fun. Is that alright with you, Master Igorth?"  
"As long as you don't travel too far away from the castle, I won't mind."  
"Thank you, Master Igorth."  
"We'll be back before lunch time, Igorth."  
"That would be fine, Mother."  
"Okay, let's go, kiddo!" Igorth's mother cheered as she raced the little girl to the front door. Igorth's eyes narrowed as he wondered what his mother was up to, but decided that he shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet...

*Much later, on a large field on flowers*

Vivian and Igorth's mother held a giant bouquet of daisies in their hands as they sat on the patch of grass next to the field of various beautiful flowers.  
"--and you then tie them up like this. See? Quite easy." the elderly vulture explained as she made the daisy chain. She watched the little girl as she struggled with her daisy chain. She quickly discovered Vivian decided it would've been fun to turn the daisies into a noose. The elderly fowl gagged in shock, but decided that it's best not to make a big deal out of it. Maybe that was meant to be a daisy chain, and the little girl didn't notice what it looked like?

"So, Vivian, how long have you been working for my son?" Igorth's mother piped up.  
"I have been working with Master Igorth for eight months."  
"Oh, that's nice. So, what is your job?"  
"I am his apprentice." was Vivian's short answer. She continued to make another daisy chain.  
"Oh." the elderly mother blinked in surprise. She watched in interest as the little girl pulled a green voodoo doll out from her pocket. She then placed the noose around the tiny neck of the doll, and yanked it hard. She frowned when she realized nothing happned; and wrapped her tiny fingers around the doll's neck and squeezed so hard that its eyes bulged out. Igorth's mother was appalled. She then decided that they should go back to the castle.

*Several days later*

Igorth, Vivian and Igorth's mother sat quietly around the table as they ate lunch. The silence blanketed them like poisonous fumes as they ate.  
"Vivian, may you please get my mother and I something to drink?" Igorth asked the little girl.  
"Will do, Master Igorth." Vivian nodded as she ran into the kitchen to fetch something. As she watched the little brunette run off, Igorth's mother decided to ask her son the question that bothered her from the moment she arrived.

"Igorth, there's something that bugged me. Where are Vivian's family? And also, where is Count Naimal?"  
"Count Naimal's on a business trip. Have I not mention it to you, Mother?"  
"Oh? But, that doesn't explain Vivian at all..."  
"Here is your drinks, Master Igorth." Vivian smiled as she brought two golden goblets with red liquid for the elder vultures. Igorth gulped his drink down with happiness, while Igorth's mother paled the moment she took a tiny sip.

"What the--Igorth, is this what I think it is?" the elderly mother fumed as she felt her stomach twist into knots. She gave each fowl a dirty look as she realized her suspicions were true.  
"..." Igorth couldn't even look into his mother's eyes while Vivian stared at the elderly fowl with a blank expression.  
"Vivian, please go to your room. I need to speak to my mother about something important."  
"Yes, Master Igorth."

As soon as the young girl was out of ear-shot, Igorth and his mother stared at one another with intensed eyes.  
"I should've known you are Count Naimail's necromancer. I mean, you were so obsessed with dark magic ever since you were little. A few of your siblings were also interested in it, but they never thought about leaving everything to pursue it; unlike you. They also got married and had kids."  
"But Mother, I have finally found a job that I love with all my heart. Also, I do have a child. She's my flesh and blood."

The face of Igorth's mother blanched the moment her son's words finally sinked in. Her eyes sparkled from unshed tears.  
"You...You used black magic to create Vivian? How dare you play God like that?! Count Naimal is a vampire as well, right? How dare you support something so evil?! I also can't believe you had created a little girl that has a black heart; and who is named after me! That does it, you are giving up necromancy and coming back with me to the farm."  
"No Mother, I refuse. I'd rather die than return to the farm with you!" Igorth roared in anger.

Igorth's mother looked as if Igorth and the rest of her children punched her in the gut with all her strength.  
"If that's how it is, fine. Goodbye, Igorth." she whispered under her breath before she fetched her bags. After she made sure she got everything, she gave Igorth one last look.  
"Igorth, I'm only trying to help--"  
"Get out of here! I don't want to ever see you again. All you ever do is criticize me, and compared me to my brothers and sisters. I've had it! Goodbye, Mother!" Igorth snapped in anger as he slammed the door when his mother was barely out. The young vulture slumped into the nearest and sulked in it for what felt like eternity.

"How dare she--" Igorth snarled as he picked up the chair and kicked it across the room. He then sighed as his anger finally died. How dare she criticize Count Lamian and Vivian. Wait, where is Vivian? Why didn't she come out of her bedroom yet?  
"Vivian, where are you?" Igorth called as he searched the castle. He finally found the little girl fast asleep in the same bed his mother used the previous night.

"At least someone's conscience is clear enough for them to sleep well tonight. Goodnight, Vivian." Igorth smiled sadly as he covered the little girl with a blanket.

To be continued... 


	3. Cruel World

Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic.

This story is set after Leaving the Nest and before The Necromancer and the Nymph

Rating: Teen

All characters, except for Vivian, Igorth's mother and Count Lamian (c) Cosgrove Hall Vivian, Count Lamian, Igorth's mother, story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter: The Offspring of my Dark Heart part 3

Several weeks had passed since Igorth had last seen his mother. That's when he had realized what he had done. He couldn't believe he had said those words to his own mother! While they both said nasty things out of anger, he was the one that made her leave. He decided to write a letter to apologize to her. After several tries, he finally wrote a letter he believed was most appropiate. He then tied it around a bat's leg and told it where it should go. The letter should arrive within a few hours, considering how fast the little bat can fly.

*Hours later*

Igorth smiled from ear to ear as the little bat finally returned. A new note was tied around its leg. Igorth hastilly removed the letter; and read it. He felt numb as the truth finally sinked in. The letter was from his eldest brother; and he wrote that their mother had passed away several weeks from a broken heart. Since he was the cause of the heartache, he may never return to the farm for the rest of his life.

Igorth's shoulders shook as a flood of tears streamed down his cheeks. When they had their fight, he hoped he would never see her again, and that was granted. Oh, how guilty he felt. What kind of sick monster would want this to happen to their own mother? His sorrow transformed into anger as he read the letter again. Why should he care whether or not he may return to the farm? If his brothers and sisters can reject him, so can he. It's not like he didn't have Vivian and the Master as company.

Igorth's eyes widened when he realized Vivian didn't return yet. Ever since his late mother's visit, the brunette would go to the nearby field and made several daisy chains; and arrive back home two hours later. But, she was gone for over three hours already. He must search for her right now! Who knows what could've happened to the little one. He refused to lose another family member.

*Much later*

Igorth searched high and low for Vivian, yet he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He was about to give up when he noticed a small figure three metres away from where he stood. He rushed towards the figure, and gasped when he noticed it was Vivian. She slowly transformed into ash; as her bak was impaled with a silver stake. Her eyes were closed; and she didn't stir when Igorth tried to shake her awake. His eyes stung when he realized that she's dead. Someone must've mistaken her for a vampire; and thought it's best to put her out of her misery. The vulture hugged the small child close to his body as he tried to grasp the fact he had lost both his mother and daughter within such a short time.

"Why am I feeling like this? Vivian's a soulless being; a person I've created with black magic. I love her as much as how a person would love their finished project. Why would I love her like my own daughter?" Igorth wondered out loud as he hugged the girl close. If he had opened his eyes, he would've noticed Vivian's shocked expression as she had heard every word. She completely turned into ash after she drew her last breath, her father's last words forever in her heart.

Igorth quickly scooped some of the ashes; and poured it into a small empty bag he carried with him. Despite himself, he had loved Vivian as if she's his own daughter. He was about to admit it to the lifeless Vivian, but she had transformed into ash before he could. Igorth travelled back to the castle; and poured the ashes into a small drinking jug. He then corked it closed; and decided to carry it wherever he went. He promised himself that as soon as he became powerful enough, he shall resurrect Vivian. Even if it would've taken him centuries.

Igorth almost jumped out of his skin the moment he heard Count Lamian transport himself behind him.  
"Igorth, I would like you to do a favour for me. I would like you to please find me a maiden."  
"Yes, M'Lord. I shall find one right away."  
"Good work, Igorth. Tonight shall be a feast."

As Igorth decided to tackle the task that would've changed his life, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
